1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a filter system for filtering a liquid containing particles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a filter system including a filter media assembly that retains filter media and prevents the build-up of biological and/or chemical scaling on the filter media assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical gravity or pressure filters use some type of filter media that captures undesirable particles, such as dirt, from a liquid being filtered as the liquid passes through the filter media to an underdrain or collection system. The filter media must be supported so that it will not pass into the underdrain or collection system.
One type of common media support utilizes one or more layers of gravel placed below the filter media to prevent the filter media from passing. Common gravel-less systems include a flat media retainer plate having either a slot sized small enough to retain the required filter media or plastic beads held together chemically or sintered together. Such systems are prone to clogging by biological or chemical scaling, which adheres to the flat media retainer plate, thus blocking or clogging the water pathways. The pressure drop across the filter assembly may continue to increase and cause a failure in the system when the head loss across the system exceeds the design pressure drop.
FIGS. 7A and 7B are representative of a common flat media retainer plate as described above. Referring to FIGS. 7A and 7B, flat media retainer plate 200 includes top surface 202, bottom surface 204, and defines slots or water pathways 206 therethrough. Referring to FIG. 7B, flat media retainer plate 200 is shown with biological film 208 adhered to top surface 202 of plate 200 and clogging water pathways 206.